


Who's That Guy?

by Wendymypooh



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching a victim's residence for clues with Callen, Kensi Blye comes face to face with a potential suspect in their current case. Interaction between Kensi and Jason Wyler, aka Deeks in the S1 ep Hand to Hand. Told from Kensi's P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Guy?

Callen and I were looking around Lance Corporal Daniel Zuna’s place for anything that would give us a clue as to who wanted him dead enough to kill him. I was checking Zuna’s laptop while Callen roamed about, eyeballing the decor, rifling through mail, and looking for anything that seemed out of place. 

“There’s a pharmacy in here,” Callen commented from the kitchen as I heard the knob turn in the front door. 

I tensed, turning in the chair, just as the door opened, revealing him. Jason Wyler. The uptight wanna be boxer at Warrior Gym, who had given me a hard time about being ‘Danny’s girl’. 

“Whoa.” he froze in the doorway.

“Oh my God you scared me!” I rose from the chair into an easy stance as he closed the front door behind him.

His demeanor didn’t strike me as hostile or aggressive, but I was ready just in case. Besides, i knew Callen had my back, and Wyler wasn’t that anyone else was in Zuna’s house, but the two of us. 

“How did you get in here?” Wyler asked. 

“Danny gave me a key. How did you get in here?” I said smoothly, waiting for him to reply. 

Wyler held up a key. “I live here. Spare room.”

He started walking toward me, noticing Zuna’s open laptop. “Danny’s laptop?”

The question seemed redundant to me,but I answered it anyway. “I emailed him some photos. Private photos.”

As he neared me, I shifted to the side, not allowing him to get behind me. He came to a stop in front of the table, where I had been sitting checking out Zuna’s laptop, and turned around to face me. 

“You mean like the two of you watching the sunset at Santa Monica pier or the kind where you’re not wearing anything but a smile?” He smiled as he waited for my response. 

I resisted the urge to smile back. “Certain kind of person finds private photos like that and they’ll end up on the internet.”

“Wow. Definitely x-rated then,” his grin widened. “Nobody under seventeen admitted? Well played.” 

Wyler turned and walked toward the kitchen. I tensed, waiting to spring into action if his discovery of Callen, made him turn volatile. I moved along with him, as I caught sight of the gun stuck in his jeans, at the small of his back, that he quickly covered with his coat. As he entered the kitchen, I peered into it from the doorway. 

“Danny said he met a girl. Said that she was hot.” 

“You think he meant me?” I asked him as I watched him glance around before walking toward an open window. “I sort of assumed he had others.” 

“No, no, no...,” he closed and locked the window, of which I assumed Callen had made a hasty exit out of, while Wyler and I had been talking in the other room. “He, uh, he definitely meant you. Talked about how the two of you used to party hard together.” 

“One thing leads to another...” I shrugged, smiling as he turned back to face me. “Next thing you know...out comes the camera.” 

“Right.” Wyler smiled, then sobered. “Except that he said your name was Kate.” 

He thought he had me, but that was his mistake. “I met him at a party, paid him for some stuff, he never delivered. Came to pick it up myself. That why you’re here?” 

“No, because I don’t do drugs. So maybe Danny’s connection never came through.You who his supplier is?”

“Well,” I sidled up to him, “I was hoping it was you.” 

“Or maybe you found what you were looking for before I got here? Maybe you found some cash, maybe you should empty your pockets.” 

We locked eyes and I readied myself to take him on if he so much as tried to force me into emptying my pockets. Fortunately for Wyler, Callen chose that moment make a reappearance as a taxi driver. 

I bid Jason a goodbye and left the house. I could feel Wyler’s eyes on all the way to the yellow cab Callen had managed to conjure up in time to give me an exit out of Zuna’s house. As I slid into the back seat of the cab, I couldn’t help wondering who Jason Wyler really was.

**Author's Note:**

> :Dialogue from episode is in Italics.


End file.
